The Girlfriend Pen
by wingz of an angel
Summary: Casey's messed up. Derek loves her? But how does she feel about him? To make things worse, there's only 3 days until the championship game, and Casey's got to learn how to survive in the girlfriend pen. Enjoy! Oh and review cause it makes my day
1. Chapter 1

For Casey McDonald, if the hallway stairs were the social ladder to success, the hockey bleachers were the gate way to hell. On the stairs, the higher you sat, the more popular you were. But on the hockey bleachers, it was a whole different ball game. There was an entirely foreign social hierarchy to the hockey bleachers that Casey could not understand. She knew the basics: the parent section (conveniently away from the friends area), the 8's and under's (nowhere near the actual rink so that they were not able to see the violence that is hockey; this section was arranged when Derek first started playing hockey as he wasn't interested in Smarti seeing him get beaten up by some loser player from Quebec), the food group (perfect place for dates because of the tables put the perfect distance from the concessions and the game), and finally, the girlfriend pen. Casey never much liked that name for it because it sounded too demeaning, and she prided herself on being a feminist.

Anyway, while dating Sam, she tried to learn the hockey hierarchy, but was never comfortable enough to sit in the girlfriend pen and always seemed to end up in the parent section. After they decided to just be friends, she wasn't much into hockey players, and when she dated Max, she was a cheerleader, so her seat on the bleachers didn't matter, and she didn't care. But things have changed. Not only does Casey feel the need to learn about the hockey hierarchy, but she also only has three days until the championship game, so she has to learn fast.

See, a few months ago, she realised something that she probably should have seen coming from a long ways away. Casey likes to plan, so it seemed impossible to her that she had not planned for this. But how could she? He's her step-brother, they live in adjacent rooms, and, sure, there's a bit of unresolved sexual tension, but Derek flirts with any female he can. She never thought she'd fall for him. It just happened. Unplanned, spontaneous, but somehow better because of it. She didn't have a chance to think it all through; she just woke up one day with the knowledge that she was in love with Derek Venturi and she had no idea why.

Emily, for some strange reason, totally believed that Derek was in love with Casey too. Sam agreed with Emily, which Casey found strange until she realised they were dating and, had she been as observant as she thought, she would probably have already known. But she didn't and when they convinced her that fate sometimes needs help, she agreed. Of course, she's starting to regret it, and she's freaking out, but that is typical Casey behavior, and nothing new.

The real problem wasn't actually the fact that Derek might love her, or that they were step-siblings. The problem was that, unbeknownst to everyone else, Casey did know how Derek felt about her. Believe it or not, he had told her that he had feelings for her, and she, in her infinite stupidity, turned him down. That conversation, the whole day really, was etched in her mind.

_ It was Saturday night, she was finished with her homework, and she was watching the younger kids while Mom and George went out on a date. Neither she nor Derek had a date that night, so they were given joint responsibility of the kids. In fact, neither she nor Derek had had a date on Saturday night for almost 3 months, and spending weekends together was creating a quasi friendship between them. Casey, being done with her work, was making cookies in the kitchen when Derek came in from playing hockey outside with Sam._

_The door slammed, and Casey looked up from what she was doing to glare at Derek. "Derek, don't slam the door! This house is falling apart without your help, and I can't handle things falling apart tonight. I've just finished my homework and now I can relax while making cookies, so please, be nice."_

_Derek smirked at her as he grabbed a still hot cookie off of the tray. "Chill, Case. Believe it or not, I don't exist just to make your life hell. I don't spend all day thinking about you. Besides, who else but you calls making cookies relaxing? You have to do all the work to make the stuff, and then, ungrateful people like me come and eat them before you get a chance to."_

_Casey was listening to his comments, but she zoned out after "I don't spend all day thinking about you." She couldn't say why, but something in her was hoping against hope that maybe he at least thought about her a little. A girl can dream right?_

_Timidly, she asked him, "Derek, does that mean that you spend some of your day thinking about me?"_

_He looked confused. "What?"_

"_You said 'I don't spend all day thinking about you' which I thought might mean that you do think about me, just not all day?"_

_He stared at her as if he had just revealed an important fact about his life that he wasn't ready to share. But then he moved closer, slipped his arm around her and looked straight at her. "Case, I'm gonna say this once, because I don't talk about my feelings. But I want you to know how I feel. And I know that it'd never work, but I've got to tell you. Casey, I love you, always have, always will."_

_She looked appalled. "I can't Derek. I'm sorry. But it won't work, and I just broke up with Max. I just, I can't I'm sorry."_

_At that he looked furious, but more hurt. "How could you compare me to that jerk Casey?! He's a tool who only went out with you because he knew how I felt about you!"_

"_Derek! Max loves, well, he loved me. You have no right to say that he was only using me to get to you. You are so full of yourself that you aren't willing to acknowledge that people don't always do things because of you!"_

"_NEWSFLASH, Case. I love you. That, that, lowlife, never did. Probably for a good reason too. If you're too stupid to see how good we'd be then I'm done wasting my time on you. I love you, Case. But I'm not waiting around for you to see what's right in front of you. I can get plenty of better girls than you."_

"_Fine! Why don't you do that then, Derek? Go out with all the pretty blond idiots that you fancy and see if I care. At least I have standards."_

"_You know what Casey? I'm tired of arguing with you. I thought that by falling in love with you, I was showing that I do have high standards, but I was wrong. You're no better than the blondes that you so love to hate. You aren't even worth it."_

_As he stormed away, Casey realised what she had just said to Derek, and, sitting on the kitchen floor crying, she knew that she had really messed things up this time._

How many times had she replayed that night, wishing that she had done it differently? That was one of the worst mistakes of her life, and now, Derek wouldn't speak to her. She'd never admit it to him, but she missed their meaningless conversation, and even his teasing. Casey thought about waiting for the whole thing to just blow over, but she thought about it, and Derek Venturi willingly talking about feelings and expressing his love for her wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. He would feel that way for a while, and she knew it. It was upon realizing this that she went to Emily for help, who, in response, went to Sam.

That was how she got herself into this situation. She could try blaming her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend, but, deep down, she knew it was her fault. She broke his heart, and now she would try her best to fix it. Things would never be how they were before, but hopefully, if things worked out, he'd forgive her, and they could start a tentative relationship. Not a flirty friendship, but a real take-her-out-on-dates-and-but-chocolate type of relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was teaching Casey the basics of the bleachers, especially the girlfriend pen. Since going out with Sam, she had become a regular there, and was quite familiar with the customs and responsibilities of the girlfriends in the girlfriend pen. Sam was also helping Casey out by informing her of the hockey players' views on the girlfriend pen.

According to Emily, these are her duties as a girlfriend, or in her case, a hopeful, sitting in the girlfriend pen.

Show up early to the game and immediately stake a claim on one of the seats. Derek was captain, so she should sit closer to the front, probably with Emily, since Sam was co-captain.

Wear his practice jersey to the game. Guys think it's hot when their girlfriends wear their clothes. It shows that the girl belongs to which ever guy whose jersey she's wearing, and it warns away the opposing team, who are also aware of the customs of the girlfriend pen.

Cheer loudly when he comes out onto the ice, to show the other girls that he is yours. It is the privilege of the girlfriend in the pen to cheer when her boyfriend emerges onto the ice, and even the parents know not to say anything.

Only leave the arena during half time and time outs, so that she doesn't miss any part of the game.

Finally, once the game has ended, and the team has won, go to the locker rooms, and wait outside for him to finish showering. When he comes out, cheer for him and then jump him, kissing him in congratulations.

Emily says it's a fool proof plan, and Sam says that Derek will know exactly what she means by sitting in the girlfriend pen. If she decides to sit there, she will be telling Derek, and the rest of the world, that she is his.

* * *

3 Days later… Championship Game

Casey was following all of the steps. She and Emily had arrived early, and taken their seats in the girlfriend pen. When she was leaving with Emily before the game, her mother had asked her if she would be at the game. She said that she knew that Casey and Derek were not on such good terms lately, but hopefully they would see her there. Casey just smiled, nodded, and walked out the door.

She was also wearing Derek's practice jersey. So far, this was the most difficult to accomplish. She actually had to go through his laundry to get it. She washed it and put it in her closet. When Derek asked the family, excluding Casey as he still wouldn't talk to her, at breakfast the next day, whether they had seen his suddenly missing practice jersey, she innocently shook her head, even though she knew he didn't care about her answer. She hated lying to him, but she told herself that it'd be worth it in the long run.

The third step was the most important. Derek should not know she was there until the last minute when she cheered for him. So she and Emily convinced Sam to keep him out of the rink until absolutely necessary. When he did finally come out onto the ice and the announcer called his name, Casey stood up to cheer for him, but at the same time, so did some other girl, also wearing a Derek jersey, obviously fake, who was, ironically, blonde. Casey glared at her and told her to back off. She was successful in scaring Blondie away, but by the time she finished, Derek was already announced, and no one had cheered for him.

She saw his look of disappointment turn to confusion and finally into hopefulness as he went from thinking he had no one in the girlfriend pen, to realizing that the one person he thought he'd never see there, was waiting to cheer for him. It was like a dream come true for Derek. She stayed true to the girlfriend rules, and only left once during a time out, but when she was done, she came running back in, just in case she missed something.

Derek's team, of course, won the championship game. To show off for Casey, Derek played the best he'd played all year, and the other team was basically beaten off the ice. Casey dutifully waited outside the locker room until everyone else left. At that point, she was starting to get a bit worried. What if Derek had changed his mind after all? What if he really didn't love her?

As suddenly as those thoughts appeared, they were gone. Casey saw Derek walk out of the locker room with his bag. She stared at him for a second, before running at him and giving him a big hug.

He grinned down at her. "I saw you in the girlfriend pen, Case. Do you mean it?"

She grimaced at the memory of that night. "I think I've always meant it. I just wasn't ready to see it for myself. I'm sorry Derek. You were right, you deserve so much better than me. I'm no better than the blonde girl who tried to cheer for you."

Derek shook his head. "That's where you're wrong Case. You are so much better than her. You're beautiful, you're smart, and you look absolutely ravishing in my jersey. She never could. I'm sorry too. I was hurt by your rejection, and I said stuff that wasn't true at all. I'm sorry."

"I love you Derek. I tried to show you that by sitting in the girlfriend pen."

"You did Case. And I love you too. Seeing you there tonight just proved that even more to me. You are special and you deserve to be my only one in the girlfriend pen. You are mine and I want everyone to know that. On that note, Casey McDonald, will you be my girlfriend, to sit in the girlfriend pen 'til graduation or hockey do us part?"

"Derek, you are such a sap. But yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

He smirked at her. "Did I mention you look hot in my clothes?"

**Hope you enjoyed. **** Probably should have been doing homework, but I was too lazy. So I wrote this instead. Please review. Love.**


End file.
